


Trust and Betrayal

by AidenFlynn



Series: Corruption, magic world [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-01-31 18:30:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21450784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AidenFlynn/pseuds/AidenFlynn
Summary: Junichiro is the worst father you can imagine. Kaiyo is his son and wants to have an happy life with Yuuto, his lover. Yet, Junichiro seemed to have other plans for the two of them.
Series: Corruption, magic world [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1975816
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Trust and Betrayal

Kaiyo lived with his old father. His father was abusive and, every night, brought different women to have sex with until he was satisfied and threw them away just like they were stuff. In a magic world like this, almost everything was possible, but even such world had his taboos and limits. Death couldn’t be changed and a person couldn’t change. Kaiyo was gay, he realized since his childhood days when he fell in love with Yuuto. The two of them had always been friends, they messed around and played together, Yuuto even knew about his father and wanted to help his friend out, but Kaiyo refused to leave his father’s side mostly because he was afraid of what might happen in case he’d find out it was Yuuto who helped him out. The two of them, at the age of 20, became a couple. Their love was as innocent as the one of a kid, their love was pure and just meant holding hands and sharing fun with each other. Kaiyo and Yuuto were beautiful boys who attracted everybody who had seen them. Of course, there were envious people who tried to separate them, but luckily, such thing never happened. They were now 23 and nothing changed, the two of them pushed only to the point of kissing, but nothing more than that.

“I’m going to succeed this time, god damnit.” Junichiro, Kaiyo’s father, was mumbling by himself while preparing, for the first time in a while, the dinner. When his child saw him doing so, he wondered what he was up to. Usually, Junichiro used the kitchen just to prepare some poisons which, in a magic world, wasn’t that unusual. Poisons were what made this world different from one without magic after all. Kaiyo was the smartest student of his uni, but he didn’t recognize the poison his father was preparing, probably he was trying a brand new thing. His father looked just like the pervert he was. Old, bald, fat and rough even with his sex friends. He got to learn about sex from his father’s night life at home, but he never suggested or even thought of trying this out with Yuuto, mostly because, he puked at the only thought of sex. He was reminded, each time, of his father so he avoided Yuuto to even know about such topic and make sex between guys look impossible to him.

That same night, Kaiyo prepared dinner as usual while his father was with some girl he had probably bought somewhere in the deepest alleys. Many times his father had tried to convince his child to join him and have a threesome, but Kaiyo, loyal to Yuuto and disgusted from his father, refused each time. That night, Junichiro was right in time for dinner and sat down without saying much. His father knew about his relationship, not because Kaiyo had mentioned about it, but because his father seemed to have an interest in Kaiyo all of a sudden and began following him on a daily basis. “How are things going with Yuuto? Are you finally an adult?~” His father said with a smirk as he placed his fat, big arm over the table. Kaiyo preferred the dinner to stay as silent as possible, he was about to move out from his house, his work as delivery guy was giving him enough money saved up to take an apartment far from his disgusting father. “No. Me and Yuuto don’t have sex. Besides, I don’t need sex to prove I’m an adult…” Unlike you, that was the phrase he wanted to add, but he didn’t want to upset his father and ending up being hit. He wanted these last few days to pass as soon as possible so that his father would just be a far-off memory.

“Anyway.. I guess I have to tell you that I’m going to move out. My work is giving me enough saved money to go and rent a house.” Kaiyo expected his father to be happy since now, he’ll have all of the house for himself and could have sex wherever and whenever he wanted, but unexpectedly, Junichiro looked surprised and upset. “What? You can’t move out from here. I wanted to…” It was crystal clear that he had something in mind, but he said nothing, he really didn’t want to reason up with such stupid person. “You have no control over me, I’ll move out with Yuuto whether you like it or not.” Kaiyo had finished his meal and stood up as Junichiro seemed quite amused at the stubborn attitude Kaiyo showed off. His big hand held Kaiyo and it was of a purplish color. In that moment, Kaiyo felt weird and cold, his skin was shivering and goose bumping as he sat down next to his father obediently and his father disappeared right before his eyes. Kaiyo looked scared and surprised, but his body won’t move and he couldn’t even say anything. “Looks like you have no idea what happened.~” A voice inside of him suddenly spoke, Kaiyo was finally free to move, but he found nobody next to him or close to him. Suddenly, Kaiyo stood up by his not own accord and began undressing touching his own sensitive spots. His hands were now aiming to touch and relieve his sexual arousal. He had never experienced this before, and he didn’t understand why now and most importantly, he didn’t know why his body wasn’t replying to his will.

“Don’t struggle…” His lips finally spoke, but it wasn’t him talking. “Your body won’t obey you anymore. I claimed it as my own property. Hilarious how you mumbled control when I was planning this all along.~”

Laughing, Junichiro licked his lips and began rubbing his hard cock and pulled out his member out of foreskin giving a bit of sudden pain to the man. “So it is true that you have never touched or had sex before. Such a shame. Your body has such beautiful muscles and this cock is even bigger than mine. I’ll make sure to use it for you.~” Chuckling evilly, Junichiro walked for his room and brought out an onahole which he began fucking with all his new strength while Kaiyo was staring at everything and shaking. He was feeling sick, dirty and sad. “Y-you… I hate you, you idiotic father. How could you take over your son’s body? You have no shame?! Besides, this magic is taboo, if anybody finds out, you’ll be killed.”

Kaiyo had still hope that Yuuto would recognize him and report such thing to the government. He’ll just make sure that his father won’t do anything stupid until then. “Fuck, your cock is too big for this onahole, it’s breaking.~”

Laughing and poking his tongue out like a bitch in heat, Junichiro came and filled the onahole with his sperm. It was so thick and there was so much of it. Of course, he tasted it and swallowed part of it before throwing away the toy. It was about time to get a young body. Taking his son’s credit card, Junichiro walked out with plain clothes. First things first, he needed brand new clothes, sexier ones. He wouldn’t go around more than necessary with such ugly stuff.

Kaiyo was trying to convince him to go back to the house and spend the day there playing a sex game, but nothing seemed to convince his father. Inside the shop, he began picking the most flashy underwear, ripped jeans and jockstraps to no end. The total price was superior to ¥30000,00. It was almost the half of what he had spared for his apartment. Crying inside, Kaiyo will sure punish his father when he’ll manage to move his body again. His father changed into the brand new clothes and looked like one of those not trustworthy hosts. At the end of the day, he changed the man’s appearance completely. His hair were now cut on the sides and messy on the top. Earring, piercing on his earlobe, rings and necklaces completed his outfit.

Kaiyo was embarrassed of himself, he didn’t even want to see, but he was forced to do so since it was like he was tied up to some invisible force. It was such a luck that his father didn’t go and found some girl to rape. He didn’t want to be recognized or lose his virginity to some random girl. He wanted, if necessary, his first and last and all to be with Yuuto who didn’t hear for the whole day. Luckily, he was busy with exams so he didn’t get in this old man’s trap. “Now, it’s better. You should have taken care of yourself more, stupid son.” Rubbing his own stomach, Junichiro revealed his tattooed body. It was from head to toes tattooed with some sexy tattoo which gave out the aura of bad guy. Since it was late, Junichiro, luckily, ended up sleeping. Kaiyo took the chance to kick out of the trap he was forced to without any success to.

Sighing after few hours of struggle, the young man tried to move his arms. He tried calming down and remembering all of his spells. There were lots of spells in this magic world, he wondered he’d just find the one which would bring him luck.

The next morning, Kaiyo ended up waking up with Junichiro already awaken and walking towards his school. He was wearing his uniform, not tidy, but at least he was, but with all the new accessories and his tattooed exposed. “Good morning, gay son. You slept late yesterday, huh? It’s no good that a kid sleeps so few hours.~” Laughing, Kaiyo growled and wanted to put a good remark, but he avoided it. School looked so close and, far apart, he could see Yuuto running towards him. Biting his lower lips, Kaiyo wondered what kind of face he should make, but then he was reminded that he wasn’t in control.

“Yuuto-chan.~” Junichiro called lewdly. Yuuto knew, almost immediately, that something was wrong and when he got close he noticed that he was right. That wasn’t the Kaiyo he knew. “Kaiyo… what… did you do?”

Yuuto asked reluctantly with scary eyes while his father, at least Kaiyo thought so, was making a menacing one. “I changed my appearance to my likes. Don’t you like it? I thought you respected and loved me no matter what I’d do.”

Of course, since Junichiro was in Kaiyo’s body, he could read all of his memories and know every secret of his son. Kaiyo hated his father even more, but Yuuto biting his lips, nodded reluctantly. His hand was shaking as he pulled it out to get Kaiyo’s. Kaiyo smirked and licked his lips before taking Yuuto’s and running towards the school. It was going to be a nice day.

When lessons started, all students were talking about Kaiyo’s appearance. Nobody dared to get close to him and ask what happened to him because they were all scared. The professor was the first person to do so. “That is surely not a student’s good appearance, Mr. Hayashi. I suggest you to change your appearance or you’ll end up as that father of yours.”

At those words, Junichiro stood up from his not good sitting pose, and flared at the teacher. “How dare you speak ill of my father? He surely knows how to have sex better than you, sensei.~” Smirking, Kaiyo sat back down and placed his feet upon the desk as the professor, scared of that attitude, just went back to his seat and began the lesson ignoring Kaiyo. Yuuto observed everything and wondered what might have happened to his sweet, lovely lover. Frowning, the male blinked his eyes and analyzed Kaiyo’s body to check if everything was alright only to notice that his soul didn’t match his body and, unfortunately, Yuuto would recognize that soul everywhere, it was Kaiyo’s father, Junichiro. Fisting his hands, the male greeted his teeth and understood the situation. Junichiro seemed to have a feeling Yuuto did so since he felt an homicide aura coming from his back. At the break, Junichiro was pulled from Yuuto out of the classroom and headed to the roof where there was nobody. No words were spoken in the short journey tho.

“Free my Kaiyo or you’ll regret it, sir.” Yuuto was the second best student, right after Kaiyo, at the magic school. Junichiro’s expression widened in surprise at the daring words of the male. He didn’t expect an open war, and honestly, not even Kaiyo expected so. He thought Yuuto to call the government right away. What did he think he could do? Kaiyo could only think of the worst options now.

“You thought I’d free Kaiyo just because you asked me, you shitty brat? I’ll free him just when he’ll be too old and I’ll transfer to another young body.” Licking his own fingers, Junichiro loosened his shirt and revealed all of his tattoos and also a bottle that he had prepared this morning. In the magic world, everything was possible expected control death and life. It seemed that Junichiro managed to violate the only rules of this world.

“That bottle… is..” Yuuto recognized there compose and Kaiyo did too. It was an hypnotizing bottle with the mix of a foreign DNA. It was the one of a furry and it seemed Junichiro had all the intentions to use it. “Good. You both recognized the bottle. I always looked forward for a partner who’d make a threesome with me, but they all refused me, even my own son. Now, if you don’t want to see me jumping off a cliff with Kaiyo’s body, you better drink the whole bottle.”

Placing it down, Junichiro began walking towards the end of the roof, he could escape anytime and get into another’s body since his body was no more, but Kaiyo and Yuuto would lose each other. “What? Are you crazy?!” Yuuto yelled as he ran only to be stopped from a barrier Junichiro made up. “It’s your choice, I’ll live while your Kaiyo won’t. Honestly, it would be such a shame to make this body die without any fun, but if it’s needed.~”

Yuuto’s fists clenched as he took the bottle in his hands and shook it a bit. Junichiro walked towards him once the male opened the bottle and smelled it. The smell alone was an aphrodisiac. Junichiro placed the bottle down for the moment and kissed Yuuto with lust. The latter looked surprised, but what surprised him more was that he wrapped his arms around Junichiro and moaned in the kiss. In few seconds, their bodies were glued to each other while Kaiyo was looking in horror. “Good boy. Tell me how you feel.~” Junichiro mumbled lewdly as he began licking the boy’s neck. Yuuto was reluctant but he couldn’t deny that it felt good. His pants were getting dirty as his voice began releasing lewd pleased noises. “It feels good.. I want more, please Kaiyo…”

Yuuto shamelessly admitted before Junichiro removed his clothes and pinched the hard nipples of the male. It was no wonder Yuuto confused the two since Junichiro was using Kaiyo’s body to do this. Kaiyo was struggling more than ever, but would always end up failing until his neck was bit from some plug and began feeding him with some abnormal liquid. “Let’s put it like this. If I cum before you two, I’ll free Kaiyo and won’t bother you two anymore, but if one of you fail, you’ll both belong to me for the rest of your life.”

That was the worst moment to be a complete virgin. Junichiro rubbed Yuuto’s balls and thrusted his hand against the male’s cock while his tongue was skillfully licking all over the male’s chest. Yuuto felt himself so close to his release, but held back every time. His whole body was numb to the pleasure tho and now, Junichiro was laying over the male.

His tongue grew bigger and so his body who was growing more muscles and more adult like. Junichiro and Kaiyo’s mind we’re in sync since they both wanted to do bad things to Yuuto. Kaiyo was being turned on form the liquid while Junichiro was always horny. Yuuto was getting to love the situation and forgetting about the rest. Junichiro’s cock was five times bigger than it was that early night. It was close to the male’s entrance, he won’t make it easier for Yuuto to take him since he loved to see the pained faces of his partners.

“Call me master.~” Junichiro moaned as his tongue danced with Yuuto’s who was moaning Junichiro’s name already. Yuuto bit his lower lips when he was given time to breath, mostly because, Junichiro was finding the right spot where to put in his brand new cock. Yuuto was horny and spread his ass before looking up to the man with greedy eyes. “Please, put it in, master.~”

A wide smirk spread upon the male’s lips as he thrusted his cock all the way in at once. Yuuto’s ass spread wide apart and his stomach bulged Junichiro’s huge, inhuman cock. His thrusts were rough and loud, the insides of the male were slippery and tight, just like the ones of a virgin. Blood leaked and dirtied the ground they were laying on. And yet, the pace grew faster to the request of the pleasure the three of them seemed to need more than the air they were breathing. Junichiro felt Yuuto’s cock throb, he was close and of course, to make it easier for him to win. He stood up with his upper part and curled the man’s legs and only after, he spread them wide apart and thrusted up and down in a faster and rougher his manly, dirty, hairy, veiny cock deep inside the male. Yuuto cum as soon as they changed positions giving the victory to Junichiro. Kaiyo was doomed and now, he looked nothing like the innocent guy he used to be. He was moaning and wishing to hurt and pleasure his lover more. It seemed like he just needed a little trigger to turn into the fine guy he wanted. Actually, it was mostly because Kaiyo was already under his own control, his own DNA mixed with his son and now, the two were one thing. Yuuto was forced to drink the liquid of the bottle and his eyes lost their light which only aroused the two members of the family. Yuuto was now developing the magic to change his body shape and was only in control of Junichiro, he gave up his free will forever.

“Master, I need more.~” Yuuto moaned excited as he looked up to him and got fucked in missionary position many and many times until the next day. The two bodies were now under Junihciro’s control and of course, their relative souls who seemed unable to live without sex for the rest of their lives.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first fanfic toon. I admit I wrote this in 30 minutes in a rush and didn’t even read it again to make sure the grammar was ok. If you notice anything wrong, you can comment here and let me know whether you liked this or not.


End file.
